Karkat finds out the truth
by Mandymom
Summary: The truth about troll reproduction is not as it seems. Karkat learns this first hand. One-shot.


Karkat got out of the moving van. He decided to move away from Alternia and begin a new life. He had recently had has Wriggling day, so he was 9 sweeps old, 19 and a half in human years. He decided to walk around. He noticed a rainbownan breathing heavily. She appeared to be thinking about something. Karkat nudged her. "Hey. Something wrong?"

"Well...I have a way to tell you without words." She replied. A sweet scent filled the air. Karkat felt a longing. An urge. He wondered what was causing him to feel like this.

"Can you...tell now?"

"I think so. Your...in heat?" Karkat nervously asked. He heard the term before from his human friends, and they mentioned it was a thing some mammals experienced, and that it had something to do with sex. Karkat knew his urge had something to do with sex, so he quickly made the connection.

"Wow, didn't expect a troll to figure that out. They haven't known the truth for millions of years! I swear, trolls are weird."

"Wait what?"

"They haven't been totally ignorant about their reproductive system, but they don't know everything."

"Don't know...everything?"

"Yeah. Mother grub, wigglers, eggs, pupae, that stuff is all true but that isn't the full picture."

"The full picture?"

"I better explain it to you. You see, this whole time, the Mother grub is the only way trolls are born is false."

"Wait, there's another one?!"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Well...I'll tell you. You see, once a Alterian month, er... perigee is your species word for it, I think, they go into heat."

"Wait a minute. I thought only mammals went into heat!"

"Trolls have features of both mammals and various other species families. It has often been debated what family a troll would belong to, and some have considered making a new one."

"Just get on with it."

"Well, the other method of troll reproduction is two trolls...uhmmm...having sex."

"Huh?!"

"You know that bone bulge thingy? That is actually a penis. Shocking, isn't it?"

"No not really. I figured that out a long time ago."

"I'm not going to ask..."

"I was about to tell you not to."

"Ok then. Well, you know that nook? That is a vagina."

"From that I can figure out troll sex works similar to human sex, correct?"

"Correct."

"But there's also something I don't understand. I have this mysterious urge...it's making my bone bulge twitch, and I feel like putting it into your nook." He was blushing.

"Um..." Did she have to explain sexual urges too? She hoped he was just messing with him. She stared at him, expecting him to say, 'Kidding! I know what being sexually aroused is!"

"I think it's what you would call, sexual arousal, correct?" Karkat had a deeper blush then before.

"Wait a minute... you blush red. Trolls blush their blood color so...your blood is red?!"

"Yeah."

"Didn't think that was even possible..."

"That's why I try to hide it. I have to wear these contacts to hide my eye color."

"Interesting."

"Heh. Anyway..." Karkat pulled the rainbownan closer to him. "What's your name."

"Oh. My name is Feurie..."

"That sounds like a pretty name.

"Thanks..." She was blushing. Karkat was blushing too. They looked into each others eyes. They both felt a deep romantic attraction, and wasn't sure if they should talk about it.

"I...well...um..." Karkat had flushed feelings for her. He was unsure if he should bring that up.

"I...I..I love you..." Feurie said, seeming to sense the romantic tension.

"I do too..." They held each other in their arms, both purring (yes, trolls purr) and licked each other's cheeks. They were now matesprits. Karkat never quite felt this way about anyone, and he was kinda nervous about it. Being matesprits with another species was kinda weird. But Karkat did not care. He just needed his lover caring, being there for him. He had a smile. He knew his lover would tell him if she needed anything, and right now, she seemed content with just being in each other's arms. Who knows what the future could bring? But Karkat didn't worry. He just knew his future was probably going to be great.

 **The end**


End file.
